Masquerade
by 7sins7lies
Summary: Naruto's had enough hiding his true power and leaves with Kyuubi guiding him. Going through a portal, Naruto finds himself in the Yu Yu Hakusho world where Kyuubi was raised and trained. YAOI! Naru:hiei Kyuubi:yusuke Kurama:Yumi/oc/
1. Chapter 1

Youko-chan-yes yet another new story, just one that I've had in my mind for some time now and I wanted to get your opinions.

**kyuubi**

_naruto thinking

* * *

_

_How much longer do I have to keep this up?_ Naruto thought as he lay down on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

**Well, I don't even know why you're doing it in the first place, but I suggest that you stop before it gets too hard kit.** Kyuubi replied, she stretched in her cage before settling back down, her tails thumping. **I'm not sure how much longer I can take being cramped up in here kit, I just might go insane. **She grumbled, snorting a small puff of red chakra. Naruto just laughed at her impatience.

_You're right_

**Of course I'm right! I'm Kyuubi!**

_Oh shut up fox, I'm just tired of listening to Sasuke's insults, the villagers glaring at me, Kakashi not caring, Sakura's stupid voice, I don't want to deal with this mask either._

He sat up and grabbed his forehead protector and tied it around his neck and slipped his boots on and headed out, conversing with Kyuubi and ignoring the angry glares.

He saw that the others of team 7 except Kakashi already at the bridge. He smirked as he saw Sasuke glancing around, probably looking for him. He sauntered over and caught the attention of both Sasuke and Sakura.

But of course he would, Naruto was wearing black pants tucked into his combat boots (uncommon for shinobi), a black muscle shirt with a red vest over and open, red leather straps were wrapped around his right leg in multiple places, his hair was not sticking strait up, it was calm and had red streaks that framed his face, and he wore red gloves like Kakashi

All in all, Naruto was no longer the orange wearing, loudmouth, annoying, loud, stupid, always smiling kid; he now was a tall, dark, and mysterious, and not to mention HOT ninja.

Naruto smirked as he leaned on the railing next to Sasuke (who's jaw had dropped) closing his eyes and shoving his hands into his pocket. Kyuubi was cackling evilly saying good jobs and nice ones.

"Na-Naruto!" Sakura got out. "When…when did you…did you get so…so cool?" she stammered. Naruto opened an eye and looked at her; she shivered as the slitted iris swiveled around to look at her.

"What? Oh, Sakura-chan, I've always been cool, have you just now realized it?" he spoke, his voice not the loud and still cracking voice, it was now alluring and deep, it sent slight shivers down Sakura and Sasuke's spines. "And have you been hanging out with Hinata-chan, you're stuttering like an old hag." He smirked; a long fang glinted in the morning sunlight.

"Naruto, what the hell is going on?" Sasuke growled. Naruto slowly turned his head to give Sasuke an insane smirk, his eyes wide, his fangs giving him a predator look.

"Do you really want to know?" Naruto spoke, laughing inwardly as Sasuke's eyes widened, horror flickering behind the onyx eyes. "Well, why don't you ask yourself, maybe ask a couple of villagers." He sneered and straitened before walking off. "Give Kakashi this message: I'm leaving this place, I've become disgusted with it. I'll return when the time comes. And this," he stopped, and turned to Sasuke and walked right up to the other ninja. "This is for you." Sasuke slightly flinched but realized that Naruto had slipped something over his neck. Looking back up Sasuke let out a yell but it was cut off by Naruto's firm lips. Naruto pulled back and smirked at Sasuke's dazed look. "And that's for me." He snickered before disappearing in a swirl of red chakra.

**Nice exit** Kyuubi complemented Naruto as he landed on the other side of the large walls. He walked up to one of the guards.

"Give this to Tsunade." He handed them a sealed scroll and disappeared yet again.

**So where are we going?** Kyuubi asked as Naruto ran through the trees at an incredible speed.

_Train, become stronger, beat the crap out of Kohanoa, and get the respect I deserve._ Naruto replied and then laughed out loud as she grumbled of him not answering her question. He sensed leaf ninja's already being sent after him.

"That was fast." He muttered and picked up his speed, almost instantly loosing them.

Back with Sasuke

Sasuke stood there in a daze, his lips still tingling from the brutal kiss the new and very scary Naruto had given him. "Sasuke!" Sakura cried and clutched his arm but he just shook her off and walked away.

When he was far enough, Sasuke looked at what Naruto had put around his neck. His throat tightened and a dry moan made its way out.

It was Naruto's headband, but it had a long scratch through the symbol. He sprinted to the Hokage's tower and stormed through the halls, ignoring the protests. Kicking the door open he viciously woke up the over busty blond woman.

"What the HELL is-" but she cut off as Sasuke threw the headband at her.

"He's gone!" he yelled before sinking to his knees.

"Wh-what?" Tsunade looked at the forehead protector and tears spilled out and rolled down her cheeks.

At that time a ninja guard from the wall walked in and gave the hokage a scroll that had a red seal on it. "It's from Naruto." She whispered before opening it. The ninja respectively left but Sasuke leapt up and went to read over her shoulder.

_Dear Tsunade-obaachan,_

_Sorry about leaving so sudden, I had a talk with Kyuubi and decided to leave this place that I've become disgusted with. I'm leaving my headband with Sasuke, don't classify me as a missing-nin, I wont give away any secrets. I will become a ninja some where else, where I won't be judged. _

_I don't regret leaving, but I do regret not saying goodbye to Iruka, so tell him that I love him and consider him as my brother, and not to worry about me. _

_I've left everything I own in my apartment except my weapons. I'd appreciate it if you would burn everything. _

_Also, tell Hinata not to give up and that I regret not taking notice of her earlier. _

_I might not ever come back, but if I do, don't ask questions, don't pester me, don't talk to me, don't even recognize me. I've hated my life here, and if I choose to love my life, but not here, then you should have no reason for me not to._

_Gather the villagers, the ninja's, everyone, tell them what is inside me. But also, tell them why Kyuubi attacked in the first place. Kyuubi is in fact a girl, seventeen years ago, Orichimaru had framed Kohanoa in that your ninja's had killed her mate and kits when Orichimaru was the real culprit. She went blind with rage and attacked. _

_Tell them, that they can go fuck themselves for all I care, they've hurt me, they've ignored me, they've hated me because they wouldn't see the truth, and yet I stayed, protected them, wanted their acknowledging, but it only seemed to get worse. _

_Thank you Tsunade, and than Ero-sennin thanks as well. _

_And tell Sasuke…that kiss wasn't really for him._

_Usumaki Naruto_

_**Kyuubi of the nine tails**_

Tsunade slumped back in shock, Sasuke's eyes stung as he read the ending; he hardly noticed the hokage yelling for ninjas to track Naruto down.

Back with Naruto

It was around midnight when he stopped to camp. He lit a small fire and went hunting before coming back almost instantly with a fat rabbit in his claws.

Once he had his share, he threw the remains and animals of the forest ate it. Naruto lay back on the soft grass and sighed.

"It seems only yesterday that I decided to change, to give up." He whispered

Flash back 6 years

Naruto sat in Ichigaru's Raman stall, finishing up his last bowl and spotted a small store on the right. He got up, paid and wondered over. It was a shop called Masquerade and had all black and white and some dark colored clothing.

He walked in and instantly liked the place. He looked at his orange outfit and winced before immediately gathering a good amount of new clothes and accessories. He put them on the counter and the girl behind the counter rang them up.

"Hey, you might want me to do your hair, and maybe some piercings." She said grinning at the shocked Naruto.

"That…that would be great." He smiled back.

Two hours later, Kyra as he found her name, managed to sift his hair so that it was calmer and straighter, she had put red streaks that framed his face. After that, she put in a few piercings in his ears, one on his nose and one on his lip. He thanked her, paying what little she charged and left, heading towards his apartment.

**Won't they suspect something's up kit?** Kyuubi asked after Naruto had shut the door behind him and into his bedroom.

_I'll use a henge._ Naruto replied as he stripped off his orange jumper before donning black pants and a red muscle shirt.

_I'm sick and tired of dealing with this shit._ He mumbled while flopping onto his bed. _I'll keep my mask up for a while longer, but I will leave…eventually. Once I've learned enough to be on my own._

Kyuubi chucked from the inside of her cage. **Then maybe you can find some sort of scroll that tells you to at least give me a body of my own. **She grumbled. Naruto laughed and continued to converse with her.

End Flashback

Naruto sat there looking at the stars wondering what he would do now that he had finally left his so called 'home' and dropped his mask once and for all. Knowing that the counsel would ignore his asking for them not to put him up as a missing-nin, he also knew that he would have to find a disguise or find someplace who wouldn't name that he was there or recognize him.

He had consulted Kyuubi's help, but all she said was to knock down Kohanoa once and for all and laughed cruelly. He continued to ponder on the subject but soon succumbed to sleep but not without setting up traps.

When Naruto woke, he knew it had to be mid morning and it was time to eat and he had forgotten to load up on ramen. He would have to find a village around and see if they had the fattening noodle dish. He got up and smothered the still dying embers and burned any sign of him being there with his chakra before disappearing in a flash of red chakra.

Naruto only had to search for about an hour before coming onto a small town that did have a small ramen stand which he made them rich on their part eating eleven bowls before heading off again.

Around noon, he stopped and sat down on a tall tree branch in the heart of a deep forest. He began to doze when Kyuubi leapt up shouting.

**I GOT IT! I GOT IT! **She screamed. Naruto almost fell off the branch but managed to balance himself.

_Got what you stupid fox??!_

**Don't call me stupid brat; I just remembered how to get me my own body!** Naruto scowled.

_You woke me up, scared me half to death because you figured out to get a body?!_ He grumbled.

**Hey! Shut up ya pipsqueak! Now, listen closely, you need to travel to the hidden village of Games. It's a village where humans and demons have lived in harmony together. No one can enter the village unless you do not judge for what a person is. Then visit the kage of the village and ask for the scroll that will allow both of our chakras to fuse together. Then we can create a new body for me and transfer half of the chakra together, our minds will still be linked and I'll still be sealed to you. Are you willing to do this for me and yourself?**

Naruto brooded carefully twisting a lock of hair between his fingers. He knew Kyuubi was hiding something, but he also knew better than not to trust her words. _Fine, but how do I get there?_

**That's easy to know, but I'll need to have some control to do the summoning, I can't tell you how to do it.**

Naruto closed his eyes and soon found himself in the sewer-like hall and headed towards the red chakra that seemed to flow through one of the hall ways to his right. Once he faced the giant cage he stuck a hand through the bars without hesitation and red chakra wrapped around him, pulling him in.

**Ok kit, just sleep**. A large paw wrapped around him and pulled Naruto against the large furry body of Kyuubi.

When Naruto opened his eyes he didn't recognize anything around him. The air was thicker, harder to breathe in; the trees were larger than even in the forest of death, they seemed to transmit a demonic aura.

He sat up supporting his head with a groan. **Kit can you feel it?** She asked. Shaking his head, Naruto pushed himself of the ground and sensed something pulling at him. **How about now?**

_Definitely, what is it?_ He wondered.

**It's the portal, head towards it, but before you enter it, make sure you have a chakra barrier around your body. **Naruto nodded and headed towards the pull.

Soon the pull was so strong it almost took Naruto off his feet. **The barrier kit!** Naruto put his hands in the ox seal but Kyuubi stopped him. **Your chakra isn't strong enough, use mine!** Naruto nodded and closed his eyes for a moment, but when they opened they were blood red, redder than Sasuke's Sharingan.

His hands resumed the ox seal and red chakra slithered over his body and created a hard barrier of red chakra. **Let the pull take over kit** she said and Naruto allowed his body to lift and be pulled into the black swirling mass.

It felt like he was going through a tiny pipe but at the same time, in a spacious time warp without gravity. It felt like an eternity yet only a second. But finally he was thrown high into the air, his breath taken from him. **Use my chakra to release the barrier and use the horse seal!** Yelled Kyuubi. Naruto hurried to do what she ordered and soon he was floating in the air.

_What now?_ He wasn't really surprised, Kyuubi always had something new to use.

**Just wait. **He could almost see her grin and knew something was going to happen…and it was going to be painful.

Just as he thought, soon his feet felt like they were being tugged at really hard. **Let them pull you** she said sniggering under her breath.

"Wu-wu WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Naruto screamed as he felt his body zoom across the land, and just as abruptly, he came to a stop and barely stayed on his feet.

**AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! That has got to be the funniest thing I have ever seen in _years_! And that's saying something!**

_Ah shut up ya stupid fox!_

**Don't call me stupid brat!**

They continued to fight but a small cough interrupted them. Naruto spun around in a flash and had a kunai out but saw a tall man with long flowing red hair and green eyes. Another man was at his side but he had to be only 5 feet tall hair included.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the red head asked.

One thought went through Naruto and Kyuubi's mind. **_He looks like a girl and the others a shrimp_**. The short one's eyebrow twitched and the red head just sweat dropped.

"We can hear your thoughts here." The red head laughed embarrassed. Naruto's eyes widened. His mask slipped back on in instinct.

"Na-NANI??!" he leapt back his eyes wide. Then he blinked. "Wait…I don't need that anymore…" he thought out loud and then shook his head and shrugged. "Sorry, used to acting like an idiot." He snorted.

**But are you sure that's acting brat?** _(Angry mark)_

_Shut up ya stupid fox!!!!! _

**Hahahahahahaha!**

_Grrrrr_

**I win kit**

_Shut it_

**No**

_YES!_

**Ok…how 'bout NARUTO'S AN IDIOT! AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!!** Naruto swayed with swirly eyes, his ears ringing.

The two new comers watched with humor. "Ahem, sorry to interrupt, but you never answered my question." Naruto stopped swaying and stood up strait.

"I'm Naruto Usumaki and the stupid fox is Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox." He said with a foxy grin. The red head paled.

"Ni-nine tailed?" he stuttered. The short guy looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Kurama?"

**Huh? Kurama…where have I heard that name before?** The red head paled even more. **…YOUKO KURAMA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

Youko-chan-Heh heh thought that might be a nice clue and cliff hanger. It might seem like Naruto/Sasuke but nope, don't feel like that pair. I kind of like the idea of Naruto/Itachi just to make Sasuke jelous and mad ahahahahha that would be fun!

Send your reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Youko-chan-Hey

Youko-chan-Hey! Sorry about the long wait for updates! I'm going to be away for four weeks so I wont have any updates during July. Here's another chapter!

Previously on Masquerade:

Naruto has landed in a strange new world where Kyuubi trained. He meets Kurama and Hiei…aaand Kyuubi freaks about the name Kurama…why? Read and find out!

* * *

The red head blanched and took a step back. "Kurama, what is he talking about?" Hiei asked looking at him in curiosity. Naruto's cheeks puffed out as he tried to keep from laughing.

"What did he do?" Hiei asked his dark eyebrow rose.

**That brat is my younger brother! IM GONNA THROTTLE YOU!!**

Naruto couldn't hold it in anymore, and he fell to the ground in a peal of laughter. Kyuubi thrashed in her cage desperately trying to escape, forgetting that it would cause Naruto extreme pain and would cause damage to his mind. Naruto stopped laughing and cried out.

"K-Kyuubi stop!" he whispered. Kyuubi froze and felt ashamed that she was so easily angered and hurt the one she swore to protect.

**Forgive me kit** she sent chakra waves to heal any pain that she had affected. Naruto's mind hadn't taken any damage that was threatening. But Kyuubi felt horrible since he would be even harder to control if he were surrounded by blood.

"It's alright, just calm down." Naruto sat up, ignoring Kurama and Hiei's shocked and concerned looks (Hiei's was hidden). Standing Naruto pulled out a hidden bottle, opened it and took a swig. "Sake helps clear the head." He said closing the bottle and hiding it again.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder but the boy just flinched away.

"M'fine." He mumbled. "Just forget it, it's not like it hasn't happened before." He shrugged, hiding his pain. "Do you know of the Hitoshirezu sato Emono?" he asked.

Kurama nodded and Hiei just looked away. "Yes, we're residing there for the moment." He said smiling, reminding Naruto of a girl. "What do you need there, I mean I know Kyuubi trained there but you?" He asked.

"I just want to become stronger and belong somewhere that I won't be hated because of my father's doings." Naruto waved his hands. Hiei's eyes flicked to look at the blond but quickly looked away when Naruto smiled.

**Let's hurry up and get going I'm bored!** Kyuubi mumbled, snorting a large puff of red chakra smoke. Naruto nodded and Kurama pointed the way.

"Is there anything that I need in order to get in?" Naruto asked after five minutes of comfortable silence.

"Hm, yes, I'm guessing proof that you are the true container of Kyuubi, the ability of hearing the mind ends after the trees end." Kurama said flicking a lock of hair over his shoulder. Naruto puffed his cheeks out but then let the air out.

"Fiiiine!" he whined. Placing his hands in the seal of the tiger he muttered "Kai!" Another henge was canceled and Naruto looked even more demonic. His eyes were lined with black markings as his whiskers combined into a thick stripe on each cheek, his ears changed into large red fox ears with orange tufts, nine long red tails sprouted, his fangs got even larger, and his build got more defined. "Better?" he asked gruffly crossing his arms.

Kurama smiled and nodded, Hiei just hn'ed as usual. "You're beginning to look like a male version of my sister." He said, his green eyes flashing to gold for a moment. Naruto snorted before jerking his head as if saying to keep moving.

**Are we there yet?!** Kyuubi whined for the fourth time. Naruto growled and she just stuck her large tongue out in her cage.** I'm bored it's not my fault; you could at least change the scenery. **She mumbled. Naruto sighed before having the cage change into a room with a sofa and scrolls with the door locked, the seal on the opening of the door. **Not much but at least its something.** She complained.

"The trees are ending, I shall see you again Kyuubi." Kurama said.

**When I get my body, I'm still going to kick your ass.** Kyuubi mumbled before falling asleep. Kurama laughed nervously but continued to lead. Hiei had escaped to the top branches of the trees long before to keep from hearing Kyuubi.

"Ah, here we are, one more mile and we should reach the outer gates." Kurama said. Nodding, Naruto followed silently and Hiei had joined, walking almost next to Naruto but not close enough that Naruto could reach out and touch him.

"Hey Hiei, how come you're so distant, it's not like I'm going to bight…unless you challenge me." Naruto laughed. Hiei's eye flicked over to look at the blond before looking forward again.

"I don't like you." He said before falling silent again. Naruto frowned before also silencing.

After a few minutes, Hiei sighed as if he was struggling. "But…that doesn't mean I…hate you." He said. Naruto blinked and looked at him.

_Does that mean…_Naruto then smiled, it was a bit awkward but it was a true smile all the same? Hiei's eyes widened slightly as he felt the raw happiness that seemed to roll off of the boy. Though he continued to look forward he could almost see the smile lingering as Naruto looked ahead as well. They fell back into silence but this time it was comfortable and Hiei found himself not so distant from Naruto.

Kurama chuckled as he heard the commotion behind him. It seemed as if Hiei found another that wanted to be by his side. He felt Youko stir in his mind, agreeing that it would be good for the koorime.

Soon they came upon a huge white wall, even larger than that of Konoha's. The wall had a large pair of double doors that said in kanji "Emono" "Well this is the place." Kurama said.

**It's a lot bigger than it used to be…must be because I'm in your puny body kit.** Kyuubi chuckled.

_Shut it baka-kitsune!_

**What can you do about it?** Kyuubi asked curling up on her futon.

_Oh nothing but _this_! _And the futon Kyuubi was on disappeared and she collapsed on the ground.

**Oooo you're so coold!** She whined and continued to do so as they walked through the outskirt streets.

_ALRIGHT ALREADY! Just shut up!_ The futon reappeared and Kyuubi happily did what Naruto asked.

"You alright, you have a rather...scary face on." Kurama asked lightly. Naruto just jerked his finger at his head. "Ah." He laughed.

Hiei rolled his eyes as Naruto's face changed emotions, obviously talking to the fox. _You should be more careful when you talk to Kyuubi_ He said, using his jagan eye to communicate to Naruto.

The ninja spun around in surprise. "What the fuck?!" He half yelled. His blue orbs met Hiei's red ones. "You?! Don't you roll your eyes at me shrimp!" he growled pointing an accusing finger at Hiei.

"Ah, yes, Hiei has what's called the Jagan eye, it's a third eye that helps Hiei see and do many things." Kurama said hooking a finger on Naruto's collar and directing him back to their destination. "Let's hurry, the lord here isn't exactly a patient man." He said as he stressed the word patient.

Hiei smirked before disappearing in a blur of black. "Hmph cheater." Naruto muttered before taking off after the koorime. Kurama sighed before calmly walking again, not bothering to try and catch up.

Hiei was surprised that Naruto could keep up with him, but decided to make it a game. He went off course and picked up the pace. Naruto yelled at him for cheating. Then all of a sudden Hiei was thrown to the ground and two Narutos pinned him down.

"What are you doing baka?!" Hiei almost yelled trying to throw them off. The original landed.

"Say uncle!" he said crossing his arms. He canceled the clones and took their place pinning the fire koorime to the ground. "Come on, say it!" Naruto smirked.

Hiei glared up at the ninja and continued to struggle out of Naruto's grasp. "Let me go you moron!" Hiei snarled. His hips raised and brushed Naruto's and all of a sudden Hiei fell limp.

"What-?" Naruto met Hiei's eyes and was surprised to see them half lidded and glazed over. "Hiei are you ok?" the black haired demon closed his eyes and made it look like he was struggling but really just raised his hips to make contact with the blonds'.

Naruto's eyes rolled back as the sensation spread heat around his body. Hiei collapsed again slightly panting. Opening his eyes Naruto's were swirling red and blue as he began to radiate heat.

Looking up, Hiei caught eyes with the ninja and then all of a sudden found his lips in a lock with Narutos'. Hiei froze before all of a sudden heat flooded his body. He allowed Naruto to lead the kiss, learning from the intense motion.

Naruto had kissed before and had practice; he could tell that Hiei, was not only inexperienced, but probably knew nothing about kissing. He slowed down and began to show Hiei what to do, not adding anything to spice it up, knowing it would take time.

**As arousing as this looks, we shouldn't keep the lord waiting, remember Kurama said that-** she was cut off by Naruto's mind and he ignored her silent yelling as he passionately kissed the smaller demon under him.

Pulling away, Naruto took a deep breath slowly, licking his lips sensually as the taste of Hiei was prominent. Hiei just laid there panting as new feelings rushed through him.

_I was submissive..._he thought slowly, zeal still racking through his small body. Then anger flooded him, he was not to be controlled! He filled his body with heat, surprising the still hazy Naruto.

"Get off me!" He snarled, throwing the ninja off. He stood and glared at the shocked Naruto. "I am not to be controlled, I don't need these emotions. They cause weakness, I am not weak." He said his voice dangerous.

Naruto looked down, sadness flowing off that almost made Hiei's anger falter, but he just snapped his jaws and disappeared. Naruto gritted his teeth; why did that happen?

**Because he's a potential mate for you, his powers are increasing steadily. Hiei is strong and has felt your pain. **Naruto bit his lip

_Then he probably doesn't know what he's feeling…_He knew now that the demon was struggling to stay strong. He might be strong on the outside but he must be unstable in the mind…_as I was._

**You still are kit, but I think that he can heal you, and you heal him. But you must take it slowly or he will be frightened…we really shouldn't keep that lord waiting kit.** Naruto nodded before sniffing the air to follow Kurama's sent.

Finally he arrived at the large tower; Naruto saw Kurama leaning against the wall, obviously waiting. Kurama sighed; his green eyes reflected that he knew what had happened.

Naruto followed slowly, his hands in his pocket as they walked through the hall ways. "Take it slowly…" Kurama said suddenly. Naruto looked up from his feet to see the red head looking at him from the corner of his eyes. "He's still very young and inexperienced." Turning fully, Kurama met Naruto's eyes, the green flashing gold. "Hiei is not stable, he is scared easily. He is very strong, but he won't admit that he needs someone to help keep him strong. I'm not sure how much longer he can go mentally." Kurama looked away a small hue colored his cheeks.

Kurama had fallen in love with Hiei long ago, but he knew that he wasn't the one to stable the fire koorime. He turned his love into deep caring for Hiei like a brother. He had Yumi now.

"What did…Hiei experience?" Naruto voiced. Kurama shook his head, red curls bouncing.

"That's for him to tell, give him time." Kurama smiled before turning to begin walking again. Naruto bit his lip and followed.

"Took you guys long enough." A deep voice rumbled as Kurama opened huge double doors.

Sitting in a large chair, was a tall man…demon. His long brown hair was chaotic and framed his tan marked face, his gold eyes menacingly watching Naruto's every move. His muscled body definitely fit him, wearing plain blue pants and a black sash with a strange insignia obviously saying that he was important. He sat in a slouch his legs spread apart.

"Sorry, got delayed." Kurama said loosely, Naruto looked at him like he was crazy. The man rolled his eyes.

"Smooth as ever Kurama." He smirked, his white fangs glinting. Looking at Naruto the demon raised an eyebrow. Naruto bit his lip before straightening and standing proud.

"I am Usumaki, Naruto, elite ninja, ANBU- blackopps, age sixteen, elements conclude of fire, water, wind, and sand; ex-ninja of Konoha, hitoshirezu sato of leaf; container and jailer of the innocent Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox." He finished and fell to one knee in a bow. "I am here because I have gotten tired of rejection and living in misery." The lord watched intently. "Kyuubi attacked my village when I was born, my father, the fourth Hokage, sealed her into me at the cost of his own life. To be known as a hero, he said, but I grew up hated and seen as Kyuubi.

"Technically it wasn't her fault, Konoha was framed and she went into a rage. I've grown tired of masks and deception. Kyuubi said she trained here and there is a scroll that will allow her to once again walk on her own." He finished.

"Impressive." The demon stood, his full height reaching way over six feet. "I approve, I am Urameshi, Yusuke, and Demon Lord of Maikai." He bowed, his hair sweeping with him. "I've heard of Kyuubi, my father fancied her." He said with a cocky smile.

**Yup, he and his raging demon hormones.** Kyuubi grumbled. **Sure the man was hot, hot, hooot but he was way to domineering.** Naruto rolled his eyes. **But his son is oh la laa.** Naruto puffed his cheeks for a moment to keep from laughing.

Yusuke raised a questioning eyebrow. "Kyuubi's appreciating the differences between you and your father." Naruto explained. Now both of the demon lord's eyebrows were up. "She likes your attitude better; your father was a "pompous ass" as Kyuubi kindly puts it." Naruto shrugged.

"True, ah well." Yusuke shrugged. "His soul still remains around his stone so he can help me rule, I just gained the throne twenty years ago." Naruto nodded, making note to visit the old ruler.

**Make sure either I don't have my body or I'm not with you when you visit him.**

* * *

Youko-chan-Here's a good long update, didn't want to leave in a cliff hanger but didn't want to give too much! ;3

Anyway! I'll try as much as I can to get updates in!


End file.
